zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
The X-Family
The X-Family (終極一家, pronounced: Zhōng jí yī jiā) is the sequel to KO One, picking up what happens to Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu after the final battle and focuses the lives of their alternate counterparts in another dimension. This series is aired between August and October 2007. The sequel; K.O.3an Guo, picks up a wuxia theme in another dimension. Profile :Title: 終極一家 / Zhōng Jí Yī Jiā :English title: The X-Family :Broadcast network: GTV :Broadcast period: August 8 - October 23, 2007 :Air time: 21:00 - 22:00 :Genre: Fantasy, science, drama, romance :Opening theme: Chu Shen Ru Hua (出神入化) by Fahrenheit. :Ending theme: Zui Ai Hai Shi Ni (最愛還是你) by Danson Tang (episodes 1-30) :::Bu Hui Ai (不會愛) by Fahrenheit (episodes 31-55) :Soundtrack: The X-Family OST :Preceeded by: KO One :Followed by: K.O.3an Guo :Website: GTV Homepage Synopsis This series picks up what happens after the KO fighters' last battle against the forces of darkness. Da Dong's friend, Xiu, hopes to help Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu restore their powers in order to turn the war against the darkness to good's favor, much to Da Dong's pleasure. After going through many failed experiments, Xiu tells them of the existence of the twelve dimensions and their alternate counterparts, who may be their last hope in restoring their powers. Since the other ten dimensions have already been conquered by darkness, Xiu can only travel to his dimension: the Iron Dimension. There, he meets Da Dong's alternate counterpart, Xia Tian, who has very special powers but has little control over them. Upon realizing his potential, Xiu suspects that he may have the potential to become the legendary Ultimate Iron Man; a power-user prophesised to hold the ultimate power and known as the savior of worlds. Xia Tian, however, is not interested in using his powers at any purpose and mainly focuses on improving his musical skills in hopes to one day become a rockstar musician. However, after going through some dangerous events that almost get his family and loved ones killed, Xia Tian realizes that he needs to be stronger to be able to protect them, and so slowly focuses on becoming the Ultimate Iron Man. However, what he doesn't know is that he needs to go through many trials that will put his body and heart in pain before he can become the one. As time goes by, Xia Tian becomes more powerful while Xiu finds Ya Se and Xiao Yu's alternate counterparts; Lan Ling Wang and Jiu Wu, who also possess extraordinarily powerful gifts. However, Lan Ling Wang is a servant of a powerful dark family, who later takes away his powers and annihilates his family. Meanwhile, Jiu Wu cannot restore his alternate counterpart's powers because he needs to constantly transfer his power to the force field that protects the Iron Dimension. With all of their alternate counterparts preoccupied and powerless, respectively, how can Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu have their powers restored? And now that the Iron Dimension is the only world that hasn't been conquered yet, how will they protect their world from being swallowed by the darkness? Main Cast Production Credits * Producers: Chen Zhi Han 陳芷涵 / Jerry Feng 馮家瑞 / Wang Xin Gui 王信貴 / Wang Chuan Ren 王傳仁 * Directors: Lin Qing Fang 林清芳 / Liao Fei Hong 廖猆鴻 / Liu Xing 劉行 / Zheng De Hua 鄭德華 * Screenwriters: Qi Yang Lin 齊鍚麟 / Liu Shi Yuan 呂蒔媛 / Deng Li Fen 鄧莉芬 / Lin Xin Hui 林欣慧 / Liu Rue Xuan 劉蕊瑄 / Huang Wei Rong 黃微容 Episodes Trailer External links *GTV Homepage *Wikipedia Guide to X-Family Universe * Category:Main series